1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus capable of reading images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multifunction peripherals (MFPs) capable of forming and reading an image on a sheet are known. Many of MFPs comprise a printing unit configured to form an image on a sheet, and a flat-bed type scanner unit having a platen disposed above the printing unit such that a reading surface thereof is horizontally arranged in a housing. This configuration in which the scanner unit is horizontally disposed at the top of a MFP improves operability of a user who places and removes a sheet onto and from the reading surface. U.S. Pat. No. 6,965,392 discusses the configuration of a typical MFP.
However, a MFP having such component arrangements has yet a problem to be addressed regarding reduction of footprint (an installation floor area occupied by the MFP). In other words, the footprint is determined by a projection area of the reading surface of the flat-bed type scanner, and cannot be further reduced. Depending on use environment of a user, it may be desired that the footprint is reduced as much as possible particularly when the MFP is not in use. However, it is difficult for conventional MFPs to meet this demand.